whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Thaumaturgy (VTM)
Path of Transmutation, gaol = jail Thanateros (15th-Jan-2013): An anonymous editor using Charter.com IP 71.87.192.66 is repeatedly misediting the Path of Transmutation to include the following nonsensical line: "Gaol: Turn an object into a gaseous mist". The word gaol is an archaic spelling of jail; the transmuter's Gaol is a jail of thaumaturgically solidified air. I have had to undo this anonymous editor's misedit twice so far. The wiki version of the Path of Transmutation prior to these misedits conforms to what is published in Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy. Rego Tempestas Rego Tempestas (Weather control) in the Dark Ages: Vampure Rulebook is in page 166, not 215 :Feel free to change it. That's what Wikis are for. (: --Ian talk 00:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :It is on pg. 215 in the newer Dark Ages: Vampire book, but page 166 in the old Vampire: The Dark Ages book. Moogle001 20:00, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Removing some paths 1)aren't transitus velociter and way of passage effectively the same? 2)i would also argue that rego mentem,video pellis and spirit thaumaturgy have effectively been retconned by spirit manipulation. 3) does geomancy still exist? i mean has it been mentioned at all other than that old book? maybe we should put a note cautioning people that it may not be canon. 4) rego magica is from a recent book. not saying it should be removed but im hard pressed to see why it's needed . we have rules for making paths and rituals in secrets of thaumaturgy 5) i may be wrong about this but i think rites off blood lists the path of the evil eye in thaumaturgy. wil check and post later. 23:26, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- 1: I agree. Will combine. 2: The three have very different mechanics. While they are about spirits, they are sufficiently different that I would say they shouldn't be combined. 3: A lot of people still play with older versions of WW games, so I wouldn't want to try and judge what is canon by edition or release. I could see splitting up the different Disciplines by edition, though even that is tricky. Moogle001 (talk) 04:40, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- i think we should do the same for perdo magica and countermagic. the first is the later with a funny name. plus as per the latest canon countermagic can aid against true magick so i see no reason to list them as different. just as rego motus is movement of the mind. 13:45, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- In my opinion, you should not supress any of these paths, because a Dark Ages player would search for the Dark Ages path, while a Masquerade player would search for the Masquerade equivalent path. If both paths have EXACTLY the same mechanics, they should refer to each other instead of being deleted. Russel Hammond (talk) 15:24, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ok, will check out. and if they are the same i will do so. Macht der Spiegel uhm what the hell is that path? ive never even heart of the book in which it is supposedly found March 19, 2016 You never heard of ''Frankfurt by Night'' because White Wolf never published the English-language version, as the City by Night books proved to be less than popular among purchasers who did not live in or near the stated cities. ''Feder und Schwert'' were the official publisher of the German-language translations of White Wolf products, so ''Macht der Spiegel'' ("Might of the Speculum") is indeed a canonical path. Thanateros 2016-March-19th 11:01am (UTC) Inherent magical power of Vitae rather than Quintessence hm.. I think we should change this to" mostly the quintessence within vitae(tass) rather the pure quintessence used by mages". i add mostly because several books explicitly say that a vampire(thaumaturge or not) who somehow gains quintessence(e.g eatable tass mage blood certain rituals) it can be used as normal(though draining a mage may cause you to gain paradox). 12:44, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ---- Please, can you cite any specific references to back up your claims? I must say your message is kind of confusing. Russel Hammond (talk) 19:15, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ---- ok, 1 source is the mage storyteller's hand book. towards the end where it talks about a mage/vampire crossover. The second is guide to low clans. in the section with the rituals(It's level 3 i think) and many more but i can't remember exactly where 19:37, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ---- The thing is: you have to remember exactly where, book and page, otherwise we cannot help. PS: please remember to sign your comments. Russel Hammond (talk) 00:32, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ok here it is. :mage the ascension storytellers handbook page 201 dark ages guide to low clans page 173 by the way why is the signature so important? 11:33, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Since you got everything that is required, you are free to add it to the page (including the references, of course). Signatures are important because they allow other users to keep track who said what during a conversation (it can be confusing when several anons are on a talk page and no one can reconstruct who said what exactly) and get a shortcut to your profile to check your other edits. This allows us to see if the user is a serious contributor or merely a troll. Sharth (talk) 18:39, April 28, 2016 (UTC) 16:20, October 17, 2016 (UTC)movement of the mind. where are all these individual powers described? such as force bolt. perhaps i missed something but i can't find it